Criminals
Criminals is the eighth episode of Season Two of Greater Boston. It is the 20th full episode, and the 31st episode overall. Synopsis Interviews Chuck Octagon asks Greater Boston residents what criminals in Boston history fascinate them the most. Totally Tubular Leon and Oliver play chess. Oliver remarks on how he enjoys controlling the playing field. He receives a letter from Dipshit telling him that Nica insists on meeting with him, and wanted him to pass on the message "Hold the beans." Oliver tells Leon that he considers Nica one of his pawns and has been playing on her desire to be useful. Oliver receives another letter, this time from Autumn. She asks him to come to Ada's crunking practice and begs him to take more of an active role in Ada's life. Oliver hates crunking, but considers going to support his son. He plans on using ThirdSight to form a media empire and create a better future for Ada, regardless of whether or not he shows up to his dance practices. Leon abruptly concedes the chess game. Oliver begins to question him but is distracted by another letter from Dipshit, this time asking how to open the charmed supply closet so he can move the squeezy stress balls. Oliver begins composing his response. Missing Person Michael complains to Louisa about how he never has time to spend with her anymore because of work. She has also been spending more time with Phil. He mentions that Tyrell has been sneaking him illicit squeezy stress balls. He also tells Louisa that he's happy she's been getting to know Phil. As soon as Louisa hangs up with Michael, Gemma calls her to tell her about a break-in in Red Line. She meets Gemma at Ethan and Emily Bespin's Big Red car, where the words "missing person" have been graffiti'd across the side. One of the windows is also broken. Gemma swears that she had nothing to do with the graffiti. Louisa and Gemma enter the car, where Louisa notices that the window looks like it was broken from the inside. Gemma takes advantage of the opportunity to start searching through Emily's files. She admits that she snuck inside the car, broke a window, and called Louisa so she had an excuse to go inside the car legally. She finds Oliver's letter urging Emily to run for mayor and takes pictures. In their search, they find a broken cheese robot that looks like Ethan Bespin. The Great ThirdSight Squeezy Stress Ball Heist Tyrell writes a diary entry announcing that he's going to embark on a dangerous mission to help a friend. He brings two boxes of donuts to his coworkers to distract them. He makes the rounds in the office and then leaves the boxes in the break room, far away from the divination supply closet. He specifically brings vegan donuts for Dipshit, which he leaves in Michael's office. He also gives Michael a letter to give to Dipshit. When he leaves the donuts in the break room, he locks the door and traps his coworkers inside. Tyrell sends a letter up the tubes, pretending to be Dipshit and asking for the security code for the supply closet. Oliver sends him a snide reply, but gives him the information he needs. He takes all of the squeezy stress balls from the office supply closet to the divination supply closet and feeds them into a pneumatic tube. The tube leads to an executive parking space, where Tyrell's car is pre-parked with the windows rolled down. Tyrell goes to his car, where he finds Nica looking for Dipshit. He hurls a squeezy stress ball at ThirdSight and gives one to Nica before driving away. Back in the office, Michael gives Dipshit the letter from Tyrell. Tyrell urges Dipshit to do his best to help the people at ThirdSight, and to help himself. With that, he resigns. Cast * Leon Stamatis - Braden Lamb * Oliver West - Mike Linden * Dipshit Poletti - James Capobianco * Autumn West - Beth Eyre * Michael Tate - James Oliva * Louisa Alvarez - Julia Propp * Gemma Linzer-Coolidge - Lydia Anderson * Rusty, the cheese robot, Jonas - Jim Johanson * Tyrell Fredericks - Arun Sannuti * Narrator - Alexander Danner * Nica Stamatis - Kelly McCabe * ThirdSight employees - MJ Cogburn, Hari Rai Khalsa, Maxximillian Dafoe, Tanja Milojevic, Ben Flaumenhaft, Rick Coste, Iri Alexander, Shane Harris, Zoe von Embler, Sarah Golding Content warnings * Strong language * Criminal behavior * Discussion of true crime, including murder External links * Episode * Episode transcript Category:Season Two